Nouvelle Vie
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Rey a sauvé son frère, revenu du côté obscur. Ben retrouve sa mère avec beaucoup d'émotions mais sur la base des résistants ils retrouvent aussi des anciennes connaissances du temps où il était encore Kylo Ren et avec qui les relations étaient quelque peu violentes. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles: tendues ou prendront-elles un tour inattendu? Kypoe
1. Le retour du Fils Prodigue

**NOTE de l'auteur (ça fait trop professionnel):** Oui, cette fanfic est une republication. J'ai eu une période disons d'overdose ou d'écoeurement de fanfics, du coup j'avais tout supprimé mais victime du harcèlement d'une fan un peu trop zélée (oui, Sorah_Kenway je parle bien de toi, mon bourreau) de mes fis Star Wars et plus particulièrement Pylo (Ben Solo/KyloRen - Poe Dameron), j'ai décidé de les remettre ici.

Du coup je re-publie dans le même ordre, fic par fic, à raison d'un chapitre par jour. je commence donc par « Nouvelle Vie » jusqu'à la fic qui était en cours « De la Différence à l'Attirance » avec de nouveaux chapitres qui suivront.

Pour ceux et celles qui avaient déjà lu mes fics lors de leur première publication, sachez qu'elles ont été enrichies (parfois de paragraphe, voire quasiment de chapitres entiers), améliorées (oui, surtout côté orthographe et fautes de frappes qui font mal aux noeils mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien réussi à en laisser quand même) donc n'hésitez pas à les relire et à les re-commenter (oui, je tease de malade juste pour avoir de nouvelles vues et de nouveaux comms!).

 **Disclaiming:** L'univers et les personnages de l'univers Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien à écrire sur cette fabuleuse saga. Rendons à Lucas ce qui appartient à Lucas et merci à JJ Abrams, Kasdan et Arndt de nous ramener dans cette galaxie très très lointaine.

 **Rating:** T pour les trois premiers et les deux derniers chapitres, M dans le 4

 **Genre:** Amitié, Famille et romance

 **Résumé:** Rey a sauvé son frère, revenu du côté obscur. Ben retrouve sa mère avec beaucoup d'émotions mais sur la base des résistants ils retrouvent aussi des anciennes connaissances du temps où il était encore Kylo Ren et avec qui les relations étaient quelque peu violentes. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles: tendues ou prendront-elles un tour inattendu?

 **N/A:** Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce ship, c'est comme ça, c'est ce qui sort parfois de mon cerveau dérangé. Je vais direct à la "fin" de cette nouvelle trilogie. Je resterai donc très élusive sur les événements qui pourraient se passer dans les épisodes VIII et IX. Je fais quand même l'hypothèse que Rey est donc la fille de Leïa et Han et donc la sœur de Ben et que Luke, Leïa, Ben, Rey, Poe, Finn etc... survivent tous.

 **SLASH/Crackship:** Ben Solo/Poe Dameron ou Pylo

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Le Retour du Fils Prodigue**

Ben savourait la douce étreinte des bras de sa mère. Quand Leïa enfonça ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure noire et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, il ne se retint plus et fondit en larmes.

"-Pardon, mère.

-Chut. Tu es revenu, c'est la seule chose qui compte, mon fils."

Elle respirait son odeur, le serrait fort pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien réel et ici, avec elle. Son enfant, son Ben. Les larmes coulaient aussi sur ses joues. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle les essuya en riant.

-Quelle vieille sentimentale, je fais.

-Vous vous ramollissez en effet, générale, la taquina Luke qui se tenait dans un coin, dans l'ombre.

Il n'avait pas voulu gêner les retrouvailles. Même Rey, sa nièce, celle qui avait sauvé son frère du côté obscure, s'était retirée après un dernier baiser fraternel sur sa joue, celle-là même qu'elle avait marquée lors de leur premier duel.

Il s'avança vers eux et passa un bras autour des épaules de son neveu. Leïa lui lança un regard faussement de reproches mais surtout chargé de complicité.

-Oh! Vous l'ermite!"

Elle lui donna un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule et concéda que Ben avait besoin de se reposer. Elle le conduisit à une chambre de la base.

A peine sa tête sur le matelas, Ben s'endormit. Leïa resta un long moment à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle était consciente que tout ne serait pas facile pour lui. Pour beaucoup il resterait l'infâme Kylo Ren, le tueur de jedis, le massacreur d'innocents. Mais cette fois elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle défendrait son petit jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Ben était seul. il ressentit le besoin de se laver. Il se sentait sale. Sale du sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Le sang de son père. Rey, sa sœur enfin retrouvée, son oncle Luke et sa mère avaient beau lui avoir répété maintes et maintes fois que ce n'était pas lui mais Kylo Ren, cela n'apaisait pas la culpabilité et la honte qui embrasaient son cœur. Des larmes amères lui brûlaient les yeux. Il trouva la salle d'eau et prit une douche chaude à la limite du supportable. Il se frotta la peau avec tant de vigueur qu'elle prit vite une couleur écarlate douloureuse. Après être resté un long moment sous le jet bouillant, il se décida à regagner sa chambre. Il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées et ne vit pas la silhouette qui avançait vite dans le couloir. Il se cogna à elle avec violence.

"-Aïe! Pard...

Il s'arrêta net en tombant dans deux prunelles noirs brillantes. Il connaissait ses yeux, alors remplis de haine. Il réfléchit quelques millièmes de secondes... Poe. Poe Dameron, le pilote émérite de la Résistance... qu'il avait torturé pour lui soutirer des informations. Pas étonnant qu'il semblait vouloir lui sauter à la gorge! Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, Poe le dévisageant, des flammes dans les yeux, Ben regardant la pointe de ses bottes.

-Aïe!

Un petit droïde venait de frapper durement dans ses chevilles. il reculait et avançait, recommençant son manège sans que l'ancien chevalier de Ren ne proteste.

-Suffit, BB8, l'intima le pilote.

Il passa la main pour caresser la "tête" ronde du robot et le poussa vers lui d'un geste protecteur. Puis il revint sur Ben. Celui-ci comprit que le pilote craignait qu'il ne déverse sa colère sur le petit droïde.

-Rey et la générale Organa te font peut être confiance, même après tout ce que tu as fait, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas de tous ici, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

-Je comprends...

-Vraiment?...

Poe ne le montra pas mais il fut étonné de la voix douce et du regard humble de son ancien (?) ennemi. Cela le décontenança un moment et il ne sut quoi dire. Puis il se reprit.

-Juste... tiens-toi loin de mon chemin."

Et le pilote disparut dans les couloirs de la base.

 _à suivre…._


	2. Perturbations dans la Force

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **Perturbations dans la Force**

Quand Ben entra dans la salle commune, le silence se fit instantanément. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Des regards hostiles pour certains, craintifs pour la plupart. Rey accourut vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

"-Pas besoin d'en faire autant... marmonna t-il, une colère sourde grondant en lui contre tous ces pleutres.

-Nous avons été séparés plus de 10 ans, je n'en fais pas trop. Je profite de toi maintenant, alors arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, protesta t-elle, enthousiaste.

Sa bonne humeur et son sourire l'agacèrent malgré lui.

-Je suis mauvais, ne l'oublie pas. Si c'est le cas, tous tes amis ici se feront un plaisir de te le rappeler rétorqua t-il, sarcastique.

Et Ben de montrer d'un geste ample de la main l'assemblée qui les épiait. Il avait envie de la blesser, lui faire ravaler son éternel optimisme.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois. Très bien, boude dans ton coin."

Et la jeune jedi, enfin refroidie par l'accueil de son frère, rejoignit Finn et d'autres résistants un peu plus loin. Ben s'en voulut. Sa jeune sœur savourait simplement le plaisir d'avoir retrouvé une famille, un frère, après avoir vécu seule, abandonnée, sur Jakku. Et avec leur mère et leur oncle Luke, elle était la seule à l'accueillir avec chaleur et tout faire pour l'intégrer à la communauté des résistants. Il soupira et se décida à la rejoindre pour lui présenter ses excuses, même si cela lui coûtait. Il l'avait vue quittait la salle avec ses amis et il suivit le même chemin.

"-Il est mauvais Rey. Rien ne le changera jamais.

L'ancien maître des chevaliers de Ren avait reconnu la voix de Finn. Il s'arrêta et resta dans l'ombre pour écouter.

-C'est mon frère... lui répondit une voix butée.

-Et il a trahi sa famille, la résistance. Il a tué votre propre père, argumenta l'ex-stormtrooper.

Rey sembla hésiter.

A l'écart, Poe suivait la conversation sans intervenir, adossé nonchalamment au mur. Il n'en pensait pas moins mais il n'était pas assez proche de la jeune femme pour se permettre de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois accepter de ne pas pouvoir le sauver.

-Il a déjà changé! Sans lui...

-On ne change pas comme ça.

-Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir F-N 2187.

Ben était sorti de l'ombre et toisa Finn. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête et sa stature était bien plus imposante.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répondit néanmoins, bravache, l'ancien soldat.

-Preuve ultime que tu es un idiot.

-Ben, s'interposa Rey.

Mais son frère posa sur elle un regard de braise.

-ça te soulagerait qu'il ait raison, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'aurais plus à faire tous ces efforts pour que je sois "normal" et accepté par cette bande de voleurs et de traîtres.

-Pardon? s 'offusqua Finn, les poings serrés.

-Tu es injuste, Ben, se désola Rey.

-Kylo Ren.

-Non!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-Tu es mon frère, Ben. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire renoncer.

-Il est temps que tu t'en ailles, s'avança Finn comme pour protéger Rey qui s'en montra agacée.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, F-N 2187, répliqua d'une voix glaciale l'ancien chevalier de Ren.

-Je m'appelle Finn et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Alertée par les éclats de voix, Leïa venait à la rencontre du petit groupe. Poe s'était déjà redressé, sur le qui-vive, ne sachant comment tout cela allait finir. Il trouvait que Finn allait trop loin et mettait de l'huile sur le feu. Rey aimait son frère, pourquoi l'acculer ainsi à choisir entre eux deux?

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Ben leva imperceptiblement la main, Rey intervint:

-Ben, non!

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers elle, la main toujours levée, menaçante, mais dans quelle intention? Néanmoins Rey se sentit assez en danger pour se mettre sur la défensive. Au même moment Leïa s'intercala entre ses deux enfants et fit barrière de son corps pour protéger sa fille. Tous purent lire alors le désarroi qui emplit soudain les yeux de Ben. Ils allaient de sa mère à sa sœur. Puis à sa main qu'il baissa avec horreur.

-Jamais je n'aurai... murmura t-il. Mais d'instinct vous avez cru...

Il recula, buta dans Finn qu'il ne semblait plus voir et disparut dans un souffle.

-Ben, pardon!" hurla Rey.

Mais il était trop tard.

* * *

Finn raccompagna Rey, bouleversée. Leïa fut appelée en salle de commande. La nouvelle république galactique encore fragile avait besoin d'elle. Poe se trouva donc seul dans le couloir, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Curieusement il ressentait de la peine pour Ben. A l'exception de Rey et de Leïa, tout le monde était contre lui ici. Oh bien sûr! Pas aussi ouvertement que Finn qui avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête. Beaucoup craignaient ses pouvoirs et la peur amène à la haine qui amène... Bref, Poe ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce que Luke avait dit mais il comprenait que Ben alias Kylo Ren inspirait encore la peur et que rassurés par le nombre, certains n'hésitaient pas à lui montrer de l'hostilité et à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Pas étonnant qu'il soit autant sur la défensive.

Des coups sourds et répétés le sortirent de ses pensées. il suivit le couloir menant aux chambres. Le martèlement se faisait de plus en plus fort. Le pilote trouva la source: la chambre de Ben dans laquelle celui-ci donnait des coups de poings réguliers et violents dans le mur.

"-Si tu cherches à faire un trou dans ce mur, une bonne massue serait plus efficace, dit-il d'une voix nonchalante en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Va t-en.

-Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Rey. Tu étais, disons, assez impressionnant, tenta de l'apaiser le pilote.

-Je n'en veux pas à Rey.

-A Finn?

-Non, souffla l'ancien chevalier.

Ben prit un air exaspéré. Poe ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Un sale gosse adorable… Hein? Quoi? Non! Il n'avait pas pensé un truc comme ça! C'est pas vrai!

-Au moins tu as arrêté de frapper ce pauvre mur innocent, mon devoir est accompli. Encore une mission rondement menée par le meilleur pilote de la résistance… Ouhla! J'ai presque perçu un sourire sur ce visage aimable, fais attention à ta réputation!

Ben souffla en reprenant son masque de parfaite indifférence. Mais oui, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement relevées devant les pitreries du pilote.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois sur ton chemin.

-Mais là c'est **moi** qui est sur **ton** chemin, nuance.

-T'as toujours été un comique ou ça t'es venu en rentrant dans la résistance?

-ça! Tu devais moins te marrer dans le Nouvel Ordre. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir de sacrés balais dans le c*l!

Ben resta interdit un moment. Une telle insolence...

-Bon, allez à plus! lança Poe en frappant le chambranle de la porte de la paume. Et va voir, Rey. Elle est très perturbée et la perturbation dans la force, tout ça... dit-il en agitant les mains de manière grotesque.

Ben était choqué. Il les prenait pour des clowns ou quoi?

Poe lui fit un rapide salut et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Leïa s'était isolée. L'incident avec Ben un peu plus tôt ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle avait failli. Son fils avait besoin d'être rassuré, aimé inconditionnellement, et surtout par sa mère. Mais il y avait aussi Rey, sa fille. Perdue et retrouvée. Elle avait dû choisir un de ses enfants et elle l'avait fait. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraînerait.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota. Si seulement Han était toujours là, il aurait su la réconforter. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour dédramatiser toutes les situations, mêmes les plus dramatiques. Il lui manquait tant. Elle avait perdu le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, elle refusait de perdre son fils.

* * *

"-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier en armure pour me protéger, Finn. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule.

`-Il aurait pu...

-Rien du tout! C'est mon frère et il ne m'aurait rien fait de tout. Laisse-moi maintenant.

-Rey, tenta de plaider l'ancien stormtrooper.

Mais la jedi avait aussi un caractère bien trempé et elle ne céda pas. Elle lui tourna le dos pour bien lui signifier que la discussion était close.

-Très bien, à plus tard", soupira Finn, penaud.

Décidément, il s'y prenait toujours de travers avec elle.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Un Lien Inattendu

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Un Lien inattendu**

Ben restait la plupart du temps isolé dans ses appartements. Il n'acceptait que les rares visites de Rey mais ils étaient soudain gênés, gauches face l'un à l'autre. Quelque chose de si fragile déjà s'était brisée ce fameux jour.

Le regard dans le vide, la tête rempli de pensées sombres, il ne vit pas le petit droïde entrer. Ses "piaillements" le sortirent de ses rêveries.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Tu veux encore t'en prendre à mes chevilles?

Nouveaux bips agaçants.

-Va t'en de là!

-Attention! BB8 est très susceptible.

Poe passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Et bien qu'il se rassure, il n'aura plus à me supporter très longtemps.

-Que veux-tu dire? l'interrogea le pilote en entrant dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je m'en vais. Ce sera le mieux pour tout le monde.

Sur ce, Ben se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

-Le mieux pour qui?

-Rey, ma mère... Il leur est difficile d'avoir le visage de l'assassin de leur mari et père sous les yeux. Quant aux autres, cela les ravira, assurément.

Poe s'avança. La détresse sincère qui émanait de Ben l'émouvait.

-Elles t'aiment et elles ont besoin de toi. Si tu t'en vas, là, tu leur briseras le cœur, définitivement.

-Tu tiens la courrier des cœurs à _Résistance magazine_? le tacla le fils Solo sarcastique.

Le pilote sourit. Son silence gêna Ben, il continua alors pour le rompre:

-Tout ce qu'on dit est vrai: je suis mauvais, je suis un assassin et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Poe avait plaqué une main sur sa nuque, l'avait attiré à lui et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser un peu rude, maladroit mais non dénué de tendresse. Après quelques secondes, il s'écarta.

-Tu es un homme complexe, Ben Solo mais tu n'es pas mauvais."

Et une fois encore, il disparut laissant Ben sans réaction. Il l'avait vraiment embrassé? Et surtout, il s'était vraiment laissé faire sans lui exploser la boîte crânienne rien que par la pensée?!

* * *

"-Ben!

La voix de sa mère l'arrêta net. Il fut soudain transporté des années en arrière, sur un pont de la base Starkiller. Cette même injonction "Ben!" mais criée par son père. La confrontation, la douleur, l'hésitation et puis...

Il se retourna, le visage fermé pour cacher les tourments qui embrasaient son âme, menaçant à chaque instant de le faire basculer irrémédiablement dans la folie.

-Mère, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je dois te parler.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

-Si! l'interrompit-elle d'un ton un peu trop brusque. Si, je le dois, reprit-elle, adoucie. Je t'aime mon fils et je regrette de ne pas savoir mieux le montrer.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien avec Rey.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une constatation. Leïa sourit.

-Elle me ressemble, c'est plus facile, c'est vrai. Toi...

-Je ressemble à Vador.

-Anakin, le corrigea t-elle.

-Non, murmura t-il, je n'ai rien de commun avec lui. Ni avec oncle Luke, toi, père ou Rey d'ailleurs.

-Tu es toi. Tu es mon fils et je suis très fière de toi, Leïa prit le visage de Ben entre ses mains, ce que tu as fait pour revenir vers la Lumière, peu de monde en aurait été capable. Tu as été plus fort que le côté obscur. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Aujourd'hui ils te craignent encore, se défient de toi mais un jour ils te verront comme je te vois.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Je t'aime aussi, maman."

* * *

Rey soupira. Finn tentait par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner au point que ses attentions, sa gentillesse finissaient par l'agacer. Au fond d'elle, elle lui en voulait encore un peu, oui mais elle s'en voulait surtout à elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle craint que son frère ne lève la main sur elle? Jamais plus il ne ferait une chose pareille, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Il était toujours borné, colérique parfois et toujours réfractaire à ces histoires de jedi, de résistance. Encore trop de mauvais souvenirs et de regrets liés à ce passé. Mais jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, ni à aucun d'entre eux. Rey avait repris l'entraînement auprès de leur oncle, Ben préférait se tenir encore à l'écart.

Elle savait aussi qu'il ne se pardonnait pas ces actes alors qu'il était Kylo maître des chevaliers de Ren. Pour elle, ce n'était pas la même personne mais elle comprenait que les autres ne soient pas sensibles à cette subtilité. Mais Finn... Finn aurait dû la voir, la comprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû la pousser à choisir entre lui et son frère.

"-Pour la millième fois, non, je ne suis plus fâchée.

-Tu sembles l'être pourtant quand tu le dis, riposta un brin boudeur l'ex-stormtrooper.

-Finn!

-Je veux que tu me pardonnes VRAIMENT.

-Ok, alors, va faire la paix avec Ben.

-Quoi? son ami s'étrangla.

Rey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se redressant, l'air décidé.

-Fais la paix avec mon frère, répéta t-elle. Va le voir et dis-lui que tu regrettes tout ce que tu as dit.

-Mais Rey...

-Mais quoi?

-Rien... je suppose, capitula Finn. Ok, je vais le faire. Je vais aller le voir... mais si on me retrouve le corps disloqué au fond d'un ravin, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

-Finn!"

 _A suivre…_


	4. Corps à Corps

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **Corps à Corps**

Tous étaient réuni dans la salle de commande. Ben aussi était là, ce qui ravit Poe. Il n'était pas parti finalement. Pourquoi cela le réjouissait tant? Pour Rey et la générale Organa bien sûr. Mais seulement? S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas mécontent à l'idée de continuer à le voir, même avec sa mine renfrogné et son sale caractère. Le pilote repensa à son baiser volé quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en avait eu envie à ce moment-là, tout simplement. Ben ne l'avait pas repoussé et le goût de ses lèvres étaient encore sur les siennes. A ce souvenir il se sentit rougir et instinctivement chercha Ben du regard. Il le trouva et tomba pile dans ses yeux vert or. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Poe comprit alors. Ce s*laud avait lu dans son esprit! Il détestait ça! Très bien, s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu... Il les imagina alors dans la situation la plus indécente, n'éludant aucun détail. Leurs corps nus, leurs baisers, leurs caresses... Quand l'ancien chevalier de Ren vira au rouge écarlate et baissa les yeux pour fixer ses bottes, Poe eut un rire sardonique et silencieux. Touché! Mais ces images choquantes l'avaient émues plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans une situation un peu délicate. Il essaya de penser à des choses moins ragoûtantes pour se calmer: Chewbacca en bikini, C3PO entrain de faire un strip-tease, boulons après boulons... Mais curieusement, une chaleur intense s'intensifiait dans son bas-ventre, le mettant au supplice.

"-ça, c'est pas fair-play, grogna t-il en comprenant que Ben utilisait la force pour le mettre dans cet état.

Le sourire triomphant que celui-ci arborait ne laissait d'ailleurs pas la place au doute.

Poe gigota un moment sur son siège. Il finit par se lever et quitter la pièce en se faisant remarquer le moins possible. Mais comme il l'avait espéré, Ben le suivit. Quand ils furent assez éloignés et seuls, Poe se retourna soudain, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua au mur pour échanger un baiser passionné. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cet état, il devra en assumer les conséquences!

Ses mains enlacèrent la taille de son partenaire, remontant avec sensualité le long de son dos, caressant sa nuque avant que ses doigts ne se perdent dans l'épaisse chevelure brune. Tandis que leurs langues se liaient se déliaient, que leurs corps se pressaient toujours un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

Ben finit par rompre l'étreinte, haletant, et murmura d'une voix rauque:

-Pas ici.

Poe lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans ses propres appartements. A peine la porte refermée, il fut violemment projeté sur le lit et très vite, le corps de Ben sur le sien. Poe lui arracha sa chemise sans ménagement. Il couvrit de baisers le torse musclé. N'y tenant plus, le reste de leurs vêtements volèrent dans la chambre. Ils explorèrent chacun le corps nu de l'autre de baisers et de caresses. Puis Ben prit irrémédiablement l'ascendant sur son partenaire qui capitula. Le pilote releva son bassin pour se mettre dans la meilleure position et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand l'ancien chevalier de Ren le pénétra. Ses mains pétrirent les muscles tendus de son dos. Il poussait son corps à lui pour qu'il le pénètre plus profondément. Ben avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et y déposait mille baisers, atténuant la rudesse de ses va et vient par la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Poe enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et bascula sa tête en arrière alors que le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus intense.

-Oui, encore. Plus fort, l'encourageait t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'orgasme les prit quasiment en même temps, fulgurant et délicieux. Haletants, un peu interdits aussi par la violence de leurs sentiments, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux alors que leur respiration se disait de plus en plus calme. Du bout des doigts, Poe caressa la cicatrice sur la joue gauche de son amant.

-Souvenir de ma chère sœur, susurra celui-ci.

-J'aime bien, ça fait très viril.

Ben lui adressa un sourire ironique, puis s'affala, épuisé, sur le corps de son amant. Poe lui caressa les cheveux de longues minutes avant de sombrer à son tour.

Quand Ben émergea de ce demi-sommeil, il pensa qu'il était sûrement préférable qu'il regagne ses appartements. Seul souci, Poe avait posé sa tête sur son torse et sa main reposé sur son épaule. Impossible de se dégager avec délicatesse. Il soupira et finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil profond, sans cauchemars, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très très longtemps.

Des coups légers à sa porte réveillèrent Poe. Il s'extirpa d'un lourd sommeil et s'avisa de Ben qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Le pilote sourit. Mais les coups retentirent à nouveau. Il se leva, enfila à la va-vite un pantalon et ouvrit la porte de telle façon que le ou la visiteur(e) ne puisse voir à l'intérieur. C'était Rey, la mine inquiète. Poe bailla:

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt, Rey?

-Il n'est pas si tôt, il est déjà 08h.

Vraiment? Il avait aussi bien dormi?

-Je... je m'inquiète pour Ben.

Bon Dieu! Elle savait! Elle allait lui passer un savon!

-Comment ça, tu t'inquiètes pour Ben? lui demanda t-il néanmoins, la mine parfaitement innocente.

-Et bien, Finn devait lui parler mais il ne l'a pas trouvé dans sa chambre hier soir. Il y est donc retourné ce matin (elle ne précisa pas qu'elle le lui avait ordonné), je sais qu'il est toujours levé avant 05h et il n'y avait toujours personne. Est-ce que toi tu l'aurais vu depuis la réunion hier soir? On t'a vu sortir juste avant lui, alors je me suis dit que tu l'avais peut-être vu aller quelque part, précisément.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens que j'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à me faire b*iser par ton frère, pensa Poe pour lui même.

Mais il se contenta de répondre:

-Non, désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était parti en même temps que moi. (tu brûleras en Enfers pour tes mensonges, Poe Dameron!)

-Tant pis, soupira la jeune femme morte d'inquiétude.

Le pilote s'en voulut de la laisser dans cet état. Il fut sauvé par le gong Finn qui arriva au petit trot.

-Personne ne l'a vu depuis la réunion d'hier soir. Et il n'est ni à la salle d'entraînement, ni au réfectoire...

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas parti sans rien dire...

-Il a pris des affaires? lui demanda Poe qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Non...

-Bon, alors rassure-toi, il n'est pas parti pour toujours, il fait peut-être une petite ballade.

-Depuis hier soir et en pleine nuit?

-Ben il est pas commun ton frère.

Finn approuva les propos de son ami d'un vif hochement de tête.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Rey. Finn, va trouver ma mère.

-Non... tenta de s'interposer Poe mais trop tard, le dévoué Finn était déjà reparti à la même allure qu'en arrivant, pressé de faire plaisir à la belle Rey.

-Ok, Rey, il va bien. Ok, il va bien?

-Comment tu le sais? Et...

La jedi se figea et plissa les yeux.

-Il est ici.

-Et m*rde, murmura Poe.

-Dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ta chambre?.. Oh... OH!

Les yeux de Rey s'agrandirent et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

-Bon, alors maintenant va dire à ta mère et Finn que c'était une fausse alerte et... re-m*rde, les voilà! Super!

-Rey, que se passe t-il? s'inquiéta tout de suite Leïa. Finn m'a parlé de Ben...

-Non, rien en fait, je suis une idiote. Je me suis emballée un peu vite. C'est un grand garçon, non? Rey émit un rire faux et forcé. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Poe comprit que ses paroles étaient autant destinées à sa mère qu'à lui.

-Allons prendre le petit déjeuner!

-Voyons! Finn m'a dit que Ben avait disparu!

Soudain une voix grave s'éleva de la chambre.

-Ben va très bien et il voudrait bien dormir tranquille. Alors allez tenir conseil un peu plus loin, merci.

Finn regarda Rey. Rey regarda Poe. Poe lui fit une moue désolée. Leïa regarda Poe, puis Rey. Finn regarda Poe, de nouveau Rey. Il ne comprenait rien. Leïa, elle, eut un sourire entendu.

-Bon, allons prendre ce petit déjeuner.

Et elle prit sa fille par les épaules et l'emmena à sa suite en chuchotant.

-Ok, salut, à plus! lança Poe en rentrant dans sa chambre et refermant la porte.

Finn resta un moment immobile au milieu du couloir.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui va m'expliquer?.. Non? personne?"

Poe sauta sur le lit, directement à califourchon sur le corps de Ben qui grogna.

"-Arrête de ronfler, fainéant. Moi je suis parfaitement réveillé.

Ben baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

-Je vois ça.

Le pilote laissa glisser ses mains du haut des épaules musclés au bas du ventre de son amant qui soupira de plaisir.

-Finalement tu es bien réveillé toi aussi, le taquina Poe, un sourire indécent aux lèvres.

Il captura le membre dressé et dur de Ben d'une main et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient sensuel. Le fils Solo rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant les caresses expertes du résistant. Celui-ci se fit alors plus pressant. Il s'installa entre les jambes de son amant, releva les hanches de Ben et appuya son propre membre contre ses fesses. Ses attentions et son envie étaient clairs. Mais l'ancien chevalier de Ren se raidit instantanément, son visage se ferma. Poe comprit qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à s'abandonner complètement. Cela demandait une confiance totale, en l'autre mais aussi en soi. Il comprenait. Il relâcha la pression et releva avec douceur la tête de Ben à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, une main délicatement posé sur sa nuque. Il y mit toute la passion, le désir mais aussi la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-même. Il ne le forcerait à rien, il le respectait. Il s'écarta pour le regarder en lui caressant le visage. Son bel ange noir.

Celui-ci s'approcha de nouveau, ses lèvres frôlèrent son cou, remonta jusqu'à son oreille procurant à Poe un délicieux frisson:

-Viens en moi.

Poe marqua un temps de surprise.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Je suis toujours sûr de moi.

-C*nnard", sourit le pilote mais il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.


	5. Démons

_**Les fics peuvent paraître un peu dérisoires un tel jour mais… C'est la Star Wars Célébration à Londres, la vie continue et un peu d'amour ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est ce pas? Peace and Love.**_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **Démons**

"-Poe... Et Ben? Tu veux dire Poe ET Ben?

-Remets-toi en, Finn.

-Mais Rey! Poe AVEC Ben!

-Oui, je crois que tu as compris le concept maintenant, soupira Rey.

-Mais depuis quand?

-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai cru que Ben était parti et qu'en fait il était avec Poe?

-Ouais... Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit "ensemble-ensemble"?

-T'es un peu lent à la détente quand même. ça fait des semaines!

Finn bouda un peu, vexé. Puis soudain quelque chose sembla lui traverser l'esprit.

-Mais Poe et moi on a été assez proches, tu crois qu'il... qu'il m'a regardé autrement que comme un ami? s'inquiéta l'ex-stromtrooper.

-Ne le prends pas mal Finn mais si Ben est le genre de Poe, non, je ne pense pas.

Finn prit une mine d'incompréhension un moment puis parut soulagé.

-ça te gêne? La relation entre deux hommes? l'interrogea son amie.

-Non! se défendit-il, juste c'est pas pareil quand c'est un proche, un ami.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout et Ben est mon frère, rétorqua Rey. Je suis même très heureuse pour lui: depuis qu'il est avec Poe il est beaucoup plus détendu et heureux. "

* * *

Ben s'agita dans son sommeil. Il semblait souffrir et poussait des gémissements de douleur. Poe se réveilla, les sens en alerte.

"-Ben?.. s'inquiéta t-il.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Ben.

-Non... non... NON!

L'ancien chevalier de Ren se redressa d'un bond. Il tendit la main et serra mentalement de plus en plus fort la gorge du pilote. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes.

-Ben, haleta la victime, c'est moi, Poe. Ben, arrête.

Les iris de Solo prirent une teinte plus claire et il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il lâcha la pression sur la trachée maintenant douloureuse de son ami.

-Poe, souffla t-il. Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

Le pilote toussa un peu et mit un temps à retrouver une respiration normale.

-ça va, je vais bien, le rassura t-il.

-Il est toujours là, Poe, murmura Ben.

-Non, Ben, assura le pilote d'une voix ferme. Snoke est mort.

-Non, il est là, dans ma tête. Il me rappelle sans cesse tout ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un monstre.

Poe prit le visage de Ben entre ses mains et fixa son regard au sien.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre."

Il attira son amant contre lui et couvrit de baisers ses épaules secoués de sanglots.

* * *

Les cauchemars duraient depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant. Chaque fois de plus en plus violents. Poe n'en avait pas parlé au Générale Organa ou à Rey pour ne pas les inquiéter mais cela devenait trop préoccupant. Voilà plusieurs jours que Ben le rejoignait dans ses quartiers le soir venu, quand la base devenait vide et silencieuse, et jamais ils n'avaient passer une nuit calme et complète.

Il s'avisa que Leïa était seule et s'approcha.

"-Ma générale?

-Oui, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur pilote.

-J'aimerai vous entretenir d'une affaire privée.

Leïa comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Ils reculèrent dans un coin encore plus isolé. Il lui raconta les cauchemars, les crises de violence et surtout cette obsession de Ben pour Snoke qui le hanterait.

L'ancienne princesse soupira. Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait être aussi facile.

-Vous l'aimez bien? le questionna t-elle.

Poe réfléchit un instant. D'abord cela avait surtout était un jeu. Ben l'intriguait et percer ses défenses avaient été un défi auquel Poe n'avait pu résister. Et le sexe avec lui... Bon Dieu! Il devait l'avouer, le sexe était bon! Au dessus ou au dessous, il prenait toujours son pied. Ben était un bon amant, à la fois tendre et brutal. Il avait connu des hommes et des femmes mais cela n'avait jamais été comme avec Ben. Mais il y avait plus. Poe aimait plonger dans ses yeux vert et or insondables, il aimait sa complexité, ses failles, ses faiblesses. Sa force aussi. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à sa sœur. Le son de sa voix à son oreille quand il jouissait. Oui, il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup. Tout court?

Pourtant il ne répondit pas, il rougit légèrement ce qui était amplement suffisant pour répondre à la question.

-Je vais trouver quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire, rassure-toi, asséna Leïa, mettant fin à la conversation. »

Sur ce, Poe prit congé et rejoignit ses amis pilotes.

* * *

Luke s'approcha de Ben en silence. Pourtant il savait que le jeune homme avait senti sa présence et tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

"-Ben, l'appela doucement son oncle.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement, le visage ravagé par des tourments intérieurs violents.

-Ils hurlent dans ma tête.

-Qui ça, mon garçon?

-Tous ceux que j'ai tué. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants. Mon père. Ils crient si fort, je ne m'entends plus penser. ça fait si mal.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en proie à une douleur indicible.

Luke s'approcha un peu plus, le maître jedi s'effaçait, le parent seul parlait. il prit son neveu dans ses bras.

-J'ai fait tant d'erreurs avec toi, me pardonneras-tu?

-Moi? Te pardonner? C'est moi qui devrait supplier pour ton pardon... Même si je ne le mérite pas.

-Non, Ben. Tu es la victime de ma trop grande ambition. Je n'ai pas su t'écouter. Je voulais être l'égal de maître Yoda, reconstruire l'ancien ordre jedi et qu'il resplendisse de nouveau sur la galaxie et cela aurait été grâce à moi. Quel pêché d'orgueil!

Il prit un temps avant de reprendre, troublé par ce qu'il avouait enfin.

-C'est le cas d'une autre personne qui voudrait te parler.

Une lueur dans les yeux de Ben exprima son incompréhension. Luke s'effaça et une silhouette reconnaissable s'avança.

-Père, murmura l'ancien chevalier de Ren, bouleversé. Ceci ne se peut. Vous n'êtes pas un jedi, vous ne pouvez pas...

-Le petit a des ressources insoupçonnés, cabotina le contrebandier en désignant Luke.

Puis il prit un air plus grave.

-Mon fils, mon Ben.

L'émotion qu'avait l'esprit à retrouver enfin le vrai visage de son enfant était palpable même s'il n'avait pas de corps.

-Pardon, père, l'implora Ben en tombant presque à genoux.

-Il devait en être ainsi pour qu'enfin ta sœur puisse te ramener parmi nous. Je t'aime Ben et tu m'as tant manqué. Pardon de ne pas avoir été toujours là, d'avoir manqué à mon rôle de père. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre, cela m'arrangeait bien aussi. Je... Je me disais que je ne saurais pas faire ça, te ramener du côté obscure si même Luke n'avait pas su. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais j'aurai dû essayé.

-Vous avez essayé. Vous n'avez rien manqué du tout et je vous aime aussi.

-J'aimerai tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, se désola Han.

-Un jour peut être.

-J'en suis sûr, son père lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Dis à ta sœur et à ta mère que je les aime aussi.

-Ce sera fait.

-Et sois heureux, mon fils.

Han leva sa paume et la tendit vers Ben qui lui mène leva la sienne donnant l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient se toucher.

-Je suis si fier de toi mon fils. S'il fallait tout recommencer, je ne changerai rien.

Ben éclata en sanglots.

-Tu me manques, papa.

-Je suis toujours avec toi, Ben. Toujours."

Puis peu à peu l'image de Han disparut.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Officialisation Galactique

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **Officialisation Galactique**

Une cérémonie officielle devait réunir tous les alliés d'antan. République, Nouvelle République. Rebelles et Résistants. Malgré leurs différents, ils étaient décidés à s'unir pour que plus jamais une menace comme L'ancien Empire ou le Nouvel Ordre ne les acculent de nouveau à la dictature.

Les jedis étaient aussi conviés en les personnes de Luke et Rey. Ben hésitait encore à prendre sa place parmi eux, même si la confrontation avec l'esprit de son père l'avait enfin apaisé. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars au grand soulagement de Poe qui n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié d'être empalé par un sabre laser en plein sommeil!

La relation entre les deux hommes était encore secrète, à l'exception de Rey, Finn, Leïa et Luke bien sûr. Le pilote ne savait pas comment ses camarades réagiraient. Mais il devait y penser maintenant que les choses devenaient sérieuses entre eux. Du moins pour lui car il ignorait complètement les sentiments exactes de Ben à son égard.

Quand celui-ci était revenu après avoir revu son père, Poe avait passé un long moment à le bercer simplement dans ses bras, à sécher ses larmes.

"-Je suis bien avec toi, avait soufflé le fils Solo.

-Moi aussi je suis bien", lui avait répondu son amant en baisant son front.

Puis Ben s'était endormi, laissant Poe réaliser qu'il était désespérément amoureux et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.

Le soir de la cérémonie, le meilleur pilote de la résistance était un peu nerveux. Il avait un rôle important à tenir et bizarrement il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être au centre de l'attention.

"-Tu seras parfait, lui assura Ben avec un doux sourire.

-Tu ... Tu veux qu'on arrive séparément? lui demanda soudain Poe, gêné.

-ça, on arrivera séparément, asséna l'ancien Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Je ne viens pas.

-Comment ça? s'étonna Poe. Tu dois venir, voyons!

-Je doute que ma présence soit réellement désirée et appréciée, remarqua Ben, un brin sarcastique.

-Tu as vaincu Snoke! Tu as rétabli l'équilibre et la démocratie et tous ces trucs!

-Et pour beaucoup je suis et resterai Kylo Ren, le tueur de jedi, l'ennemi, la main du Premier Ordre et du tyran Snoke.

Poe s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je me moque de ce que peuvent penser les autres! C'est leur problème!

-Vraiment? le questionna Ben, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

-Oui. Tu es un héros, ta place est parmi nous. Et la générale et Rey seraient déçues si tu n'étais pas auprès d'elles. Tu ne vas leur gâcher la fête quand même?"

Le sourire malicieux de Poe finit de convaincre Ben. De plus celui-ci avait une autre idée bien précise en tête.

* * *

"-Ben!

Rey se jeta dans les bras de son frère, le visage rayonnant. Elle avait craint jusqu'au bout qu'il ne se montre pas.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, confirma t-elle.

-Pour te dire la vérité, tes craintes étaient justifiées. Mais un ami a su me convaincre, et de lancer un regard complice à Poe.

-Merci", souffla chaleureusement la jedi au pilote.

* * *

La cérémonie fut surtout ponctuée de longs discours, de congratulations un peu guindées entre les différents partis présents. Ben feint d'ignorer les regards hostiles posés sur lui, coincé entre sa sœur, qui le tenait par la main, et sa mère. Qu'un seul fisse une remarque un peu trop forte ou sévère contre lui et il récoltait un regard glacial d'une des deux femmes, voire des deux, qui lui clouait le bec instantanément.

* * *

"-Pfiou! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais! soupira Finn.

-Il fallait bien honorer tous nos héros, dont toi d'ailleurs, s'amusa Poe.

-Je m'en serai bien passé, j'étais pas très à l'aise.

-Vous étiez parfait, lui assura C3PO.

-Merci, mon vieux.

-Mon vieux? s'offusqua le droïde de protocole.

Rey et Ben les rejoignirent. L'atmosphère autour de lui s'était détendue. Après tout, il était peut-être vraiment devenu l'un des leurs!

L'ancien chevalier de Ren se glissa auprès de Poe et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure? Tu te moques vraiment de ce que peuvent penser les autres?

-Bien sûr!

-Dans ce cas...

Sur ce, Ben attrapa Poe par la taille, le fit pivoter vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion devant une foule médusée. Rey eut un sourire satisfait. Finn écarquilla de grands yeux éberlués. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot n'en sortit le faisant ressembler à un poisson échoué sur le pont d'un bateau. Leïa suivait la scène des yeux à l'écart, le cœur débordant de joie. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son fils. Il était revenu à la maison.

-Hein? Quoi? s'interrogea C3PO.

-Bip Biip Biiiiiip vou, lui répondit R2D2.

-On ne me dit jamais rien à moi!

-Viiiiiii, surenchérit BB8.

-Si tu le dis, conclut le droïde humanoïde.

Ben quitta à regret les lèvres de son amant qui était un peu abasourdi mais ravi.

-Je t'aime, Poe Dameron, lui déclara t-il d'une voix sûre et claire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla le pilote.

Ben lui répondit avec une parfaite désinvolture:

-Je sais."

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Voilà, fin de la republication de « Nouvelle Vie ». A partir de demain, republication de « Jakku High School ». Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont lu ou relu cette histoire. :)**_


End file.
